Season 6 Prequel
(S5 DVD)}} At a Chinese prison camp, Cheng Zhi tricks Jack Bauer to get information when Jack doesn't respond to being tortured. Timeline Excluding the introduction, the Season 6 prequel take place approximately seven months after Day 5 and thirteen months before Day 6, or about eight years after Day 1. Synopsis Day 5 is forced to look at Cheng Zhi]] An agent walks up to Audrey and Jack and says that Bauer has a phone call from his daughter Kim. He walks in and finds a phone off the hook. He picks up the phone but there is no one there. Suddenly, men in masks surround him and one of them puts a rag over his mouth. He struggles, kicking over one of the operatives. Two more come in and Bauer is subdued. A badly beaten Bauer is dragged into a room where the men remove their masks to reveal they are Chinese. A man walks up to Bauer, and the men hold Jack so he can see. It is Cheng Zhi, who asks him if he really thought the Chinese would forget what he did. Bauer says he knows how this works, and asks for one phone call. When that offer is met with silence, he spits. He asks for Cheng to kill him, but Zhi states that Bauer is far too valuable to kill. Jack's head is dropped to the ground and Cheng walks away. A horn blows as a bulk carrier heads for China. '' Jack is being tortured with electric shock by several guards. The supervisor Wu San is concerned and informs Cheng Zhi that they are still unable to extract information from him regarding a Chinese government agent who they believe is working for the United States. Cheng disregards the warning and tries again to force Jack to identify whether Hong Wai or Li is the American informant; Jack remains silent, and is thrown back into his cell. Shortly thereafter, a white man with covert operations gear enters the cell after the muted sound of sound-suppressed gunfire. He is followed by a second soldier: it is a rescue operation. The first man assures Jack that he will be safe soon, and even looks at a photo to confirm it is him. They lead him through an outdoor complex to a concealed vehicle after shooting a pair of sentries. After a brief car chase between the American agents and Chinese military, they manage to evade the Chinese and come to a dark field where the men tell Jack that they will have a transport ready to pick him up shortly. The two soldiers then summon a man by the name of Hong Wai, who had been concealed behind wall, to greet Jack. Hong Wai is immediately recognizable as one of the men that Jack had been questioned about earlier, regarding the mole in their government. As Jack flinches and nods in recognition of Hong, several flood lights come on, and Chinese military vehicles swarm on the scene as well as hidden guards appear from the bushes. Cheng Zhi walks into the field and thanks Bauer for his help in identifying Hong, who he had apparently suspected all along. Zhi then executes Hong with a single shot to the head, and thanks the mercenaries for their role in the set-up, promising them that money will be transferred to their Swiss bank accounts. The guards are then ordered to return a distraught Jack to his cell where he will continue to be held prisoner. Memorable quotes *'Wu San:' (in Chinese) He's had enough for today. We need to stop. *'Cheng Zhi:' (in Chinese) No. Keep working on him. *'Cheng Zhi:' We know one of these two men work for your government; which one is it? Hong or Li? *'Mercenary 1:' You remember Hong, don't you Mr. Bauer? He's been working with us for years now; he's our contact here. Do you recognize him, Jack? *'Cheng Zhi:' Thank you, Mr. Bauer, for confirming our suspicions about Hong Wai. You've told us all we've needed to know. Background information and notes * This short features prominent product placement of the RAV-4, a vehicle sold by 24 sponsor Toyota. Episode credits * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Tzi Ma as Cheng Zhi * John Koyama as Hong Wai * Garret Sato as Wu San * Clay Cullen as Cheng's mercenary (uncredited) * Tsuyoshi Abe as Chinese sentry (uncredited) * Yoshio Iizuka as Chinese sentry (uncredited) 600 Day 600 Category:Prequels Category:Special features 6 Category:Expanded universe